


Her Favourite Customer

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events JL [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, First Meetings, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Lily's working in an ice cream parlour for the summer break. James is on a holiday trip with his friends and becomes a regular customer.





	Her Favourite Customer

**Author's Note:**

> For Jily Summer Fest 2018.

It was a perfect summer’s day, the kind on which everyone flocked to the beach. Lily would have loved to join that crowd – there hadn’t been any beaches in Cokeworth and no summer trips to the coast either for the Evans family.

Out from the window, Lily could actually see the ocean glimmering in the sunlight. Even after a week, the sight made her heart soar with giddy excitement.

At 20 years old, Lily Evans was finally spending her summer on the Dorset coast.

The only downside?

She wasn’t on a holiday.

Wrenching her gaze from the window, Lily turned to the approaching customer and summoned a serviceable smile.

“Good day, how can I help you?”

Of course, working all summer wasn’t all bad.

For one – and the most obvious thing – the money would be very welcome. The tuition wasn’t exactly cheap.

Another point in favour of Lily’s summer job was its scenic location right on the quay. Lily wouldn’t get tired at looking at the sea any time soon.

And then there was the job itself. It was in an ice cream parlour that was decorated in a retro 50’s style. It was a lovely shop and Lily felt fully at home.

It also helped that she was friends with one of the managers: Mary MacDonald, Lily’s friend from uni had helped her get the job and had invited Lily to stay with her family in Dorset for the holiday.

All things considered, Lily was sure she would have a great summer in store, even if she wouldn’t be able to go out to the beach on days like this.

Soon enough, she was proven right.

Lily was clearing and wiping down tables, her back to the door when the bell chimed.

The four of them entered in a burst of laughter, carrying that type of loud easy conversation groups of young men often seemed to engage in; full of taking the mickey out of one another.

Lily straightened herself and turned, the smile already in place – but the corners of her lips twitched as she saw them all crowding the doorway, stopped in their tracks and craning their heads.

The guy with a man-bun and tattooed arm let out an appreciate whistle. The short, plump guy just stared, his watery eyes wide. The guy with glasses and hair that somehow managed to simultaneously be messy and stylish, was craning his head as he looked around. The guy in the lead, with sandy-brown hair and a complexion even paler than Lily’s, was looking very smug.

Their eyes met, and Lily realised he looked familiar just a moment before he turned to smile at his friends.

“I told you this place was great. Pete can get his milkshake, Sirius can get his coffee, and we can enjoy our respective drinks and snacks in _style_.”

Lily noticed that the messy-haired guy was now looking directly at her and flashed her smile again.

“Welcome,” she told him and the other new customers. She picked up the dishes and took them into the kitchen.

When she returned, the four blokes were up on the counter, the familiar-looking sandy-haired one giving his order (chocolate chip and mint) to Mary.

Lily stepped up to help, smiling to the other guys in the group that were queueing up.

“What can I get you?” she asked.

The plump one scrutinised the board behind the counter with a studious frown, before settling on the Manhattan Milkshake.

“Coming right up!” Lily promised, then started working the machine.

The weight of a lingering gaze made the spot between her shoulder blades tingle, but Lily ignored that.

She set the finished Milkshake on the counter before her customer and gave him his change for a tenner.

The messy-haired guy was next, lingering over the display of the various ice cream flavours.

Lily discreetly admired his jawline and stifled a giggle when the guy had to clear his throat before placing his order.

The tips of his ears had flushed pink.

It was adorable.

And when he finally did meet her gaze, Lily noticed his eyes were hazel.

She dutifully scooped up the flavours he’d ordered and offered him the ice cream bowl with a smile.

He thanked her, paid for the treat, and went to join his friends at a window table.

Mary immediately shuffled closer to Lily and nudged at her ribs.

“Now there’s a group of fit guys,” she whispered to Lily.

Lily bit her lip to quiet a bubble of laughter but nodded her agreement.

They were fit, but more importantly, they were fun.

As they enjoyed their coffee, ice cream and milkshake, bits and pieces of their conversation floated back to Lily. She knew she should not eavesdrop, but her ears strained to catch more of their joking chatter.

With them talking and laughing over at the window table, the whole shop seemed that much livelier and the smile that stayed on Lily’s lips was genuine.

She was still smiling as she picked up the dishes from the table the guys had occupied. They had chimed loud thank yous when they had made their way towards the door, the short plump one even waving to Lily and Mary as they left.

They were back the next day, and the day after that and again the day after that. Every time the guys came in, their presence brightened up the whole place.

Mary and Lily both couldn’t help sneaking glances at the table by the window that was becoming their regular spot. Both of them also got into a habit of chatting, joking and laughing with the guys as they took and filled their orders.

Lily noticed that the guy with the glasses always seemed to fidget; running his hand through his hair. She wondered if he was nervous or simply had trouble deciding which flavour he’d want – so far he’d been trying out a new one every day.

And then, roughly a week later, the guy with the glasses and the mussed up hair came to the store alone.

 

* * *

 

 

The bell chimed its familiar welcome when James stepped into the ice cream parlour. He squeezed his hand into a fist; his fingers had been trembling as he’d pushed open the door and now they were itching to jump to muss his hair.

The moment he saw the red-haired girl behind the counter, he was flooded with relief while his stomach threw a couple of anxious somersaults.

The girl looked up and smiled as she saw him – and James’ heart skittered madly.

Yup, he really fancied this one. Probably more than he’d fancied any girl in his life.

James walked over to the counter, glad that he’d decided to try again after his earlier failed attempt.

“Hullo,” the girl greeted. “No friends with you today?”

“No, just me,” he replied and managed a grin that was felt only a little twitchy.

“Know what you’re gonna try today?”

“I’ll know soon enough,” James said, pausing before the selection of flavours. He contemplated them for a while, flushing when he felt the weight of her gaze on him.

He looked up and met her eyes. They were such a brilliant green they took his breath away.

James cleared his throat. “I think I’ll go with a scoop of butterscotch.”

She flashed him a quick smile in reply. “Coming right up!”

James waited while she scooped up the ice cream. She was wearing a 50’s inspired dress today. The kind with a small waist and a flaring skirt.

James didn’t know much about dresses, but he liked that she dressed the part, going along with the retro 50’s theme of the ice cream parlour.

And he definitely appreciated the way the dress sat on the curves of her body.

“Here you go, one scoop of Butterscotch!”

She set the bowl before him on the counter.

James had to swallow to wet his throat before he could thank her.

He handed her a fiver and told her to keep a change.

Then, instead of heading to the table he usually occupied with his friends, he chose one of the barstools propped by the end of the counter.

The girl raised her eyebrow when he sat down, but didn’t offer any comment.

James sat there for a moment, sampling his ice cream and gathering the courage to talk to her.

In the end, she beat him to it – which was both a relief and cause for frustration.

“So…” the girl drawled, leaning against the counter, “what’s the verdict?”

James looked up. “I like it. It’s sweet but not too sweet.”

“Glad to hear.”

“Then again, I’ve liked every flavour I’ve tried so far.” James shrugged. “Can’t really go wrong with ice cream, in my opinion.”

She grinned.

James’ breath caught and he nearly choked on his ice cream.

She turned her attention to a newly arrived customer and James fought down the errant flutters.

When the new customer had gone to their table with the ice cream, James took the plunge.

“I’m James, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, James. I’m Lily.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” he told her.

The corners of Lily’s lips twitched. “Is it now?”

“Definitely,” James said and grinned.

“Well then.”

A short silence followed and James ignored his melting ice cream as he scrambled for something else to say. What had he planned to ask again? Oh, right.

“So, my friends and I are here on a holiday. Any recommendations for things to do or places to see?”

“Sorry, I’m not much help with that,” Lily replied with a grimace. “I’ve only been here three weeks myself and I haven’t got to explore much yet because I’m working on most days. You should ask Mary, though, she’s a local.”

James saw an opening. He hesitated only a fraction of a second before he dived into it.

“Or,” he said, trying to sound casual, “you could come explore with me sometime when you’re free.”

She was smiling now, her eyebrows raised. “Could I?”

“Yes.” James cleared his throat. “I’d like it very much if you did.”

The silence lasted an eternity as James teetered on the treacherous edge of hope.

“I think I’d like that, too.”

Lily’s green eyes lit up with her smile and James’ heart swelled and soared.


End file.
